Billy the Halfa
by mah29732
Summary: Grim is heading out of town for the weekend. Both Mandy and Billy want to join Grim along the way. Yet when they arrive, Billy sees something he has never seen before and wishes Grim to use his Scythe to make him halfghost.
1. Out of Town

Billy the Halfa

Chapter 1: Out of Town

As Mandy and Billy were watching television on the sofa, Grim came into the room as he slammed the door opened. As Mandy watched Grim walked by, she noticed he was carrying some sort of luggage with him along with a piece of paper that looked like his list of things to do.

"What's with the luggage bone head?" asked Mandy.

"I'm heading out of town for the weekend" replied Grim, "my to-do list tells me that I will be having a busy weekend."

"Since we own you" said Mandy.

"Can we come along?" asked Billy.

"I'm going to a small town called Amity Park" replied Grim.

"Can we come, please?" asked Billy.

"No" replied Grim, "your parents will be worried sick if I take you along without their permission. And you know they will say no."

Then suddenly Billy's dad came in the room.

"Mandy's parents along with Gladius and I are going to spent some quality time with each other" said Billy's dad, "so since Grim is the only adult available, he can baby-sit you two."

"What!" cried Grim.

"See you Monday mourning" replied Billy's dad.

Then Billy's dad leaves the room and slams the door shut and drives off with Gladius and Mandy's mom and dad.

"Guess you will be taking us then" said Mandy.

"Fine" said Grim, "but I must warn you. There are strange and spooky things that literally go bump in the night in Amity Park. So you have been warned."

Grim then took out his Scythe and aimed it at an area. He then fired some strange light out of his Scythe which created a portal. As Grim picked up his suitcase, he along with Mandy and Billy walked into the portal and out the other way. As they finally made it to their destination, they noticed they were in a park of some sort. Grim the laid down his suitcase on the ground and started to look at his to-do list.

"Now if you would please excuse me" said Grim, "I have to make a quick dash to the local high school. Looks like their pet raven is about to kick the can."

At Casper High, everybody was waiting for school to end. Yet Danny along with Sam and Tucker were assign to watch the pet raven, the school's mascot. As they walked in the room, they noticed the bird very old and looked very sickly.

"Wow" said Tucker as he looked at the dying raven in its cage, "that's our mascot?"

"Looks like he's about to kick the bucket" replied Sam as she saw the raven cough.

"Yea, I know" said Danny, "but if Mr. Launcer finds out that the bird is dead while we were watching it, he'll have our heads."

Suddenly before their very eyes, the room turned into nothing but darkness. A dark vortex emerged from the surface of the floor. And a strange hooded figure emerged from the vortex.

"Oh my gosh" said Sam in an excited voice, "it's the Grim Reaper. A Goth's most excited moment in life is to try to meet with the Grim Reaper."

"Well, thank you child" said Grim, "as you may have noticed, I am the Grim Reaper."

"Wait a minute?" asked Tucker, "Are you going to reap our souls?"

"No" replied Grim, "your time on Earth shall be a very long one. I can tell from the looks of it."

"So what have you come for oh great Grim Reaper?" asked Danny as he was trying to stand behind the dying raven.

"I have come for the soul of a sickly old raven" replied Grim, "and you seem to be standing in my way. Don't make me shorten your life over this. Seriously, don't."

"We can't let you have that raven" said Sam as she got in front of Grim.

"Well, why not?" asked Grim.

"Mr. Launcer is the one who made us watch over this raven" replied Sam, "if he sees that its gone, he'll have our heads."

"Have your heads?" asked Grim as he began to laugh, "That's a good one!"

"Well it's not funny to me" said Danny as he changed into his ghost mode.

"Wait a minute" said Grim in an astonished voice, "I thought you were just a rumor. But you better stand aside ghost boy and let me do my job!"

"Then you'll have to go through me" said Danny.

"That can be arranged" said Grim as he took out his Scythe.

Danny fired his ghost beam at Grim, but Grim leaped out of the way and dodged the attack. Grim took his Scythe and fired a red beam out of it, hitting Danny and sending him right through the wall. Danny got up and raced toward Grim as he was approaching the cage where the raven was being kept and was pulled out of the building by Danny and onto the street.

"Child, you are really driving my patients!" shouted Grim.

Grim then raised his Scythe and struck the tip of the blade on the ground, creating several flames from the Scythe and the flames came toward Danny. Danny then used his ghost shield to block the flames from hurting him. As Grim and Danny continued to fight, Mandy along with Billy were walking toward the high school and noticed that the two were fighting and hide near some bushes. But they were not the only ones who were watching, Valerie who was wearing her specter hunting gear was watching from the top of the school, while Skulcker was watching from some dumpsters nearby.

"The Grim Reaper and Danny Phantom fighting?" asked Skulcker to himself, "Oh how I would like to have revenge on the Reaper for putting me in this very position I am in."

As Skulcker carefully aimed his weapon at Grim, Valerie fired her weapon first at Grim, sending Grim across the street and hitting the curb. Valerie then leaped down from the roof and onto the ground.

"You're not working with the Grim Reaper?" asked Valerie.

"Nope" replied Danny, "he was trying to reap a soul."

"But it's my job!" cried Grim as he got up from the ground, "what's wrong with you people! Can't you let me do my job?"

"No!" shouted both Valerie and Danny.

As they were about to fire at Grim, they noticed on the school clock that someone would suspect they would be skipping a period. So they went their separate ways as quickly as they could. When the chaos was over, Mandy and Billy came to Grim's aid.

"What was that all about?" asked Mandy to Grim.

"I don't know" replied Grim as he dusted himself off, "but for whatever reason, I hope that's the last time I see those two faces. The ghost boy I know from a rumor, the other one who knows."


	2. From Boy to Halfa

Chapter 2: From Boy to Halfa

As Grim continued to read his to-do list, Billy pulled on Grim's sleeve.

"Hey Grim!" shouted Billy.

"What?" asked Grim, "I'm reading what's next on my to-do list. Can't it wait?"

"Apparently with Billy it can't" replied Mandy.

"What is it?" asked Grim to Billy.

"I was wondering, since I saw this new cool super power" replied Billy, "you know from that ghost boy that attacked you along with that cool-looking ghost hunter."

"Yea?" continued Grim.

"I was wondering if you could use your Scythe to make me into a ghost power" replied Billy.

"You mean halfa, right?" asked Grim.

"Whatever" replied Billy, "just get with the Scythe and start working its magic on me."

"No!" replied Grim, "I will not use my Scythe again to give you super powers."

"Yea Billy" said Mandy, "I remember the last time you begged Grim to give you super powers. And they were pretty lame."

"Yea, and I had to throw in the flying power because you never suggested it" added Grim.

"But this time it's different" said Billy, "I mean if someone is half ghost you can fly around, be invisible and probably take over people's bodies!"

"I don't like where this is going" said Mandy.

"Come on Grim" said Billy as he kneeled down toward Grim, "please!"

"No!" replied Grim, "I'll not give you those powers. There is already rumors that the ghost boy who attacked me has a super villain who has the same powers he does. I don't need a third halfa to deal with."

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" begged Billy.

"No, no and no!" replied Grim.

Suddenly Billy kept on saying the word please to Grim. Eventually after several minutes later, Grim was starting to get irritated by Billy's begging and even Mandy was getting annoyed as well.

"Just give him the stupid powers so that we don't have to listen to him anymore!" shouted Mandy.

"Fine!" said Grim as he shouted back at Mandy.

"Yea!" cheered Billy.

"But first you need a jumpsuit of some sort" said Grim, "so that when you turn into your ghost mode only that jumpsuit will be visible."

Grim then tapped the button of his Scythe on the street and the suitcase Grim had earlier appeared out of thin air. He then proceeded with opening the suitcase and took out a jumpsuit from the suitcase. He also got out a sticker that had the letter B in cursive and placed it on the front of the jumpsuit.

"Put this on" said Grim as he handed the jumpsuit to Billy.

As Billy placed the jumpsuit on, Billy placed the jumpsuit on backwards, which also placed the B that was placed on the jumpsuit backwards as well.

"Okay Grim, I'm ready!" shouted Billy.

"Billy, your jumpsuit is on backwards" said Grim.

"So put it on the right way" added Mandy.

"Come on" said Billy, "I want to be a halfa now!"

"Just do it and get it over with so I don't have to hear Billy beg anymore" said Mandy.

Grim then aimed his Scythe's blade at Billy. Suddenly Grim fired a strange green beam from his Scythe and the green beam hits Billy. Billy could feel his DNA changing right inside him. As the smoke from the green beam cleared, Billy was shocked and surprised that he had white hair and of course glowing green eyes.

"Cool!" shouted Billy, "I'm a halfa!"

Billy then started to fly around Grim and Mandy in circles laughing loudly.

"Look, I have a ghost tail!" shouted Billy in a happy mood.

"That's nice" said Grim, "now go bug somebody else with your new found powers."

"I just hope Billy doesn't abuse his new powers" said Mandy.

As Billy was having the time of his life flying around the city in his ghost mode, somebody was watching him from a safe distance. Skulcker watched Billy through his binoculars he was carrying. He was shocked that this was a new ghost boy he had never seen before.

"This ghost boy must be new in town" said Skulcker.

Skulcker then takes out his weapon. He aims carefully at Billy as he was flying around town. A net from the weapon captures Billy and brings Billy toward him.

"Hey, let me out of here!" cried Billy as he tried to get out of the net.

"You must be new in town" said Skulcker, "allow me to introduce myself, I'm Skulcker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

"Ghost Zone, what's that?" asked Billy.

"You never heard of it?" asked Skulcker in an astonished voice, "And how did you get your powers?"

"From the Grim Reaper's Scythe!" replied Billy, "Why did you asked?"

"You know the Grim Reaper!" asked Skulcker as he let Billy out of the net.

"Know the Grim Reaper?" replied Billy, "He's my friend-slave."

"Friend-slave?" asked Skulcker.

"Yea" replied Billy, "Grim lost to Mandy when he tried to reap the soul of my pet hamster."

"You mean to say you control the Grim Reaper?" asked Skulcker.

"Not really though" replied Billy, "that's what Mandy's job is."

"Hmm, this is interesting" said Skulcker, "I was going to get revenge on the Grim Reaper for putting me on this situation, but if his Scythe gave you those ghost powers, then I am more interested in his Scythe. And I just know who else might be as well."

"You mean that other halfa-villain Grim was talking about?" asked Billy.

"How did you know about that too?" asked Skulcker.

"Grim told me" replied Billy.

As Skulcker was about to take Billy back into the Ghost Zone, a green beam from nowhere hits Skulcker, knocking him down. Skulcker gets himself up from the ground only to find Danny Phantom floating in front of him.

"I'm going to give you to three to stop whoever you were hurting" said Danny as he landed on the roof.

"Me, hurting the new halfa in town?" asked Skulcker.

"What are you talking about?" replied Danny.

"He means me!" shouted Billy as he appeared out of nowhere beside Danny.

"You're the new halfa?" asked Danny.

"Yep" replied Billy.

"Enough of the chit chat" said Skulcker, "since there are two halfas, I am going to take in both of you!"

"Fine with me" said Danny.

Danny then launched his attack against Skulcker, giving Skulcker a good punch and a kick. He then fired his ghost beam at Skulcker, sending Skulcker flying over the roof. Skulcker then activated his jetpack and raced toward Danny, with his fist aimed right at him. Danny turned invisible and grabbed Skulcker's leg and started to swing Skulcker and then let him go flying into a water tower. As Skulcker was trying to recover, Danny took out the Fenton thurmus and sucked Skulcker in.

"Is that for soup?" asked Billy.

"No" replied Danny, "this is the Fenton thurmus it is suppose to suck ghosts into the Ghost Zone."

"Can I come and see this Ghost Zone?" asked Billy.

"Sure" replied Danny, "just follow me."

As Danny flew away back to his house, Billy closely followed behind.


	3. Billy the Stupid SideKick

Chapter 3: Billy the Stupid Side-Kick

As Danny flew back to his house, Billy followed along the way. When Danny finally got into the basement, he placed the Fenton Thurmus in the slot and released Skulcker back into the Ghost Zone. Billy then landed right next to him as Sam and Tucker were surprised that Danny had brought a new halfa to the house.

"So who's the kid?" asked Sam.

"I'm Billy a halfa!" replied Billy.

"So how did you get your powers in the first place?" asked Danny.

"Yea" replied Tucker, "the only way to do it is that you have to have some access to some ghost hunting technology like the ghost portal."

"I got it from Grim's Scythe!" said Billy.

"You mean from the Grim Reaper himself?" asked Sam in an astonished voice.

"Yep" replied Billy, "and since I'm here already, can I be your side-kick?"

"No" replied Danny, "I already have Sam and Tucker taking that position."

"Ah, come on, please" said Billy as he got on his knees like he did with Grim.

"No" replied Danny.

"Ah, come on, please, please, please!" begged Billy.

Then Billy like before started to say the word please to Danny, Sam and Tucker. After at least twenty minutes later, Billy was still on his knees saying the word please to them. This started to annoy all three of them.

"Okay, I'll let you be my stupid side-kick!" shouted Danny.

"But since you asked so nicely" said Tucker, "we're going to send you on a mission."

"How about to Vlad Masters' mansion?" asked Sam.

"That's a brilliant idea" replied Danny.

"Yea, he could get lost in the Ghost Zone for hours, perhaps even days or weeks" whispered Tucker to Sam.

"With no chance of survival" added Sam.

"That too" said Tucker.

Then Danny walked toward Billy.

"How would you like to go on a mission?" asked Danny.

"A mission?" replied Billy, "What's that?"

"Your mission is to sneak inside Vlad Masters' mansion" replied Danny, "I have a high suspicion that after Pariah Dark was released, Vlad took the ecto-suit with him. Your job is to head into the Ghost Zone and find any information regarding it."

"No problemo" said Billy as he saluted to Danny.

As Sam opened the door to the Ghost Zone, Billy went right in. As Billy was floating around looking at the doors around him, Walker was carefully watching Billy at a safe distance.

"Hmm, looks like fresh meat to me" said Walker looking at Billy through his binoculars.

Walker along with his henchmen approached Billy.

"Well, look what we have here" said one of Walker's henchmen, "fresh meat."

"Wow!" shouted Billy, "I didn't know there were ghost of police officers here. Are you guys here to help me?"

"Uh, yea" replied Walker, "we're here to help you. You just come along with us."

Walker then orders his two henchmen to pick up Billy and throw him into the back of the police van.

"This is fun!" shouted Billy as he was thrown in.

Then as Walker along with his henchmen were driving, Walker was curious about this new prisoner so he turned his head and turned to the window of the van that oversaw the prisoners in the back.

"So, I'm curious" said Walker, "you're not around these parts. How did you get those ghost powers for instance?"

"I got it from Grim's Scythe!" replied Billy.

"You mean you know the Grim Reaper?" asked Walker in an astonished voice.

"Yep" replied Billy, "and I know this other ghost boy which he stated I can be his side-kick. And I'm on a mission!"

"A mission?" asked Walker, "Surely as someone in the law enforcement you can tell me about this mission."

"Well, my new homie Danny Phantom wants me to infiltrate this Vlad Masters' mansion" replied Billy.

"Hmm, Vlad Masters" said Walker, "I can do the next best thing. What if I could bring you to him?"

"Really!" asked Billy, "That would be sweat!"

"Head to Vlad Masters' mansion" ordered Walker to the driver.

As the police van made it to the portal where Vlad Masters' was, Walker ordered his henchmen to get Billy out of the van. Walker along with his henchmen who were holding Billy entered the portal and entered Vlad Masters' mansion. Vlad was waiting right in the room.

"Is this the new halfa you were talking about?" asked Vlad as he changed himself into his ghost mode.

"You're hair looks like the devil" said Billy as he pointed at Vlad's hair.

"Why, thank you for noticing that" said Vlad, "so, what's your story? How did you get your powers?"

"I got it from Grim's Scythe!" replied Billy.

"Apparently he knows the Grim Reaper" said Walker as he whispered to Vlad.

"Interesting" said Vlad, "and it appears his Scythe is a powerful weapon. It would be good that I would steal that Scythe away from the Grim Reaper. I would be invincible, not even Danny Phantom would be able to stop me."

"Hey, what's this?" asked Billy as he walked toward the ecto-suit.

"Uh, this is my invention" replied Vlad as he tried to make up a lie.

"And what's that glowing crown and that weird looking green ring with a skull on it?" asked Billy.

"Uh, those are artifacts that were once belonged to Pariah Dark, king of ghosts" replied Vlad.

"Can I meet this Pariah Dark king?" asked Billy as he turned to Vlad.

"No" replied Vlad, "it would create such chaos and unspeakable things."

"Aw, come on" said Billy as he got on his knees, "please!"

"No, I'm afraid not" replied Vlad, "it's too dangerous for little stupid side-kicks like yourself to release Pariah Dark."

"Where did he go?" asked Walker as he looked around.

"Hey, how do you turn this thing on?" asked Billy as he was getting inside the ecto-suit.

"Get down from there!" shouted Vlad.

"How did he get in the first place?" asked Walker.

"He was just here a minute ago" replied one of Walker's henchmen.

Then Billy started to activated the ecto-suit.

"This is fun!" shouted Billy with such excitement, "A video game!"

"That's not a toy!" shouted Vlad as he was trying to get Billy out of the ecto-suit.

"Sorry" replied Billy as he was pressing a variety of buttons on the ecto-suit, "I can't here you. I'm playing a cool video game!"

Billy then accidentally fires his ghost beam at Vlad, sending him crashing into some priceless artifacts he was also in the room. Walker and his henchmen tried to stop Billy, but Billy thought this was a wrestling game and threw Walker to the ground and his henchmen to the wall. Billy then while in the eco-suit walked toward Pariah Dark's crown and the key to unlock his tomb.

"Stop him!" shouted Vlad, "He's going to get the crown and the key!"

As Walker and his henchmen tried to stop Billy from grabbing the items, Billy managed to fire his ghost beam again at Walker and his henchmen, knocking them down to the ground. He then raced right into the portal and back to the Ghost Zone. He then headed toward the palace where Pariah Dark once ruled his iron fist with.


	4. Releasing Pariah Dark

Chapter 4: Releasing Pariah Dark

As Billy was making his way to Pariah Dark's castle which was on a floating island, the Fright Knight appeared in front of Billy.

"Stop!" shouted the Fright Knight as he displayed his hand to Billy, "No one is allowed to enter this castle!"

"Why?" asked Billy.

"Because Pariah Dark is a dangerous king" replied the Fright Knight.

"Why?" asked Billy again with a stupid look on his face.

"Because he is so there" replied Fright Knight, "say, how did you manage to get that ecto-suit?"

"From this ghost-like man that had a devil shaped hair!" replied Billy.

"Hmm, you must have somehow overpowered Vlad" replied the Fright Knight, "tell me, how did you manage to get those ghost powers?"

"From the Grim Reaper and his Scythe!" replied Billy, "Can I see this Pariah Dark?"

"No" replied the Fright Knight, "it's too dangerous."

"Why?" asked Billy as he stated again.

"I'm getting tired of this!" shouted the Fright Knight as he pulled out his sword, "No body is going to get pass me and that's final!"

"Well then" replied Billy, "then I will just have to do this!"

Billy then turned himself around and fired a ghost beam out of his butt which then sent the Fright Knight flying across the Ghost Zone. As the Fright Knight tried to recover, Billy raced to the castle of Pariah Dark. He then entered the room where Pariah Dark's sarcophagus was located. He then proceeded with placing the sky inside its slot and turning it opening the sarcophagus and waking Pariah Dark.

"What happen?" asked Pariah Dark as he woke up from his slumber, "Ah yes my crown and my ring. Give it to me!"

"Who are you?" asked Billy as he prevented Pariah Dark from having either the ring or the crown.

"I am Pariah Dark" replied Pariah Dark, "king of ghosts! I am quite curious of how you acquired your ghost powers."

"Oh, I have been telling everybody that I got it from Grim and his Scythe!" replied Billy.

"You mean to say that you know the Grim Reaper?" asked Pariah Dark in an astonished voice.

"Yep" replied Billy.

"Hmm, his Scythe must be just as powerful as I am" said Pariah Dark, "perhaps if I can acquire his Scythe I shall not just be able to rule the human world outside, but rule the entire universe as well!"

"Does this mean you want to meet Grim?" asked Billy.

"Oh yes" replied Pariah Dark as he was placing his crown on his head, "I would like that. Now the ring please."

"Not until you have agreed to meet Grim and Mandy" said Billy.

"Who is this Mandy you speak of?" asked Pariah Dark.

"Long story short" replied Billy, "we made a deal that forced Grim to be our friend-slave over the reaping of the soul of a sick hamster."

"Hmm, impressive" said Pariah Dark, "now the ring, if you would please."

"Nope, not until you follow me to meet with Grim" said Billy.

"Fine" said Pariah Dark as a frown came on his face.

As Billy and Pariah Dark were leaving the castle, Fright Knight finally arrived only to find that the sarcophagus holding Pariah Dark was empty.

"Oh no!" shouted Fright Knight, "That stupid idiot ghost boy just released Pariah Dark. Everybody, run for your lives, Pariah Dark has been released!"

Fright Knight then ran for his life and alerted the other ghosts. Meanwhile, as Billy found an exit from the Ghost Zone, it led through a door back to the park where Grim along with Mandy had first arrived.

"So tell me where is the Grim Reaper?" asked Pariah Dark to Billy.

"Well, let's see" replied Billy, "Grim said he had his to-do list. I think he might be reaping a soul of a dying squirrel or a bird in this park."

In the same park, Grim was just doing that while Mandy was watching Grim.

"Hurry up bonehead" said Mandy, "I want this weekend to end now."

"In a minute Mandy" said Grim as he was trying to lure an elderly bird from its nest with a worm, "come on, you know you want this."

Suddenly Billy along with Pariah Dark entered the scene.

"Hey Grim!" shouted Billy.

Grim then lost his concentration and the worm dropped into the mouth of the elderly bird.

"Billy, I was just trying to do my job!" shouted Grim.

As Grim turned his head he was shocked to see Pariah Dark.

"You must be the Grim Reaper" said Pariah Dark as he walked over to Grim.

"Uh, hi Pariah" said Grim as sweat ran down his skull, "long time no see. How has things been going for you?"

"Last time I checked, you reaped my soul and my entire army in ancient times!" replied Pariah Dark in an angry voice.

"Hey, you along with your forces got a terrible disease" replied Grim, "I was just doing my job!"

"Okay bonehead, who's this doff?" asked Mandy as she walked toward him and Pariah Dark.

"That's Pariah Dark" replied Grim, "I was sent to reap him and his entire army and sent them all to this Ghost Zone. They were going to conquer the world. Now who on Earth could be stupid enough to release him?"

"Well then" said Mandy, "there are two possible explanations on why Pariah Dark has been released. Either it's from someone who is truly evil and wants to use his powers for evil, or someone stupid like Billy released him."

"I'm going to have to go with the ladder" said Grim.

"Now if you excuse me" said Pariah Dark as he placed his ring on his finger, "I'll be taking your Scythe as I can see it's the source of this boy's new ghost powers."

"Over my scattered skeleton body you won't!" shouted Grim as he shook his fist.

"That can be arranged" said Pariah Dark as he cracked his knuckles.

"Okay, enough of this" said Mandy as she stood in their way, "I am Grim's master. And I don't like anyone stealing anything from him. Especially his Scythe, so if you are going to have to go against Grim, you are going to have to go against me."

"Even better" said Pariah Dark as he gave an evil laugh, "I can always use some more target practice!"


	5. Trial for the Scythe

Chapter 5: Trial for the Scythe

As Pariah Dark was about to make his move on Grim and Mandy, all the ghosts from the Ghost Zone showed up and were shocked to see the Grim Reaper, the very one who placed them there in the first place. Danny Phantom was also on the scene as he noticed Grim below.

"What's going on here?" asked Fright Knight.

"This is the dreaded Grim Reaper" replied Pariah Dark as he showed the other ghosts.

"He's the one who placed us in the Ghost Zone in the first place" said Ember as she hovered above Grim.

"Uh, hi Ember" said Grim as sweat ran down his skull, "long time since that accident you had with the band."

"Just who the heck are these people?" asked Mandy.

"Uh, these were my former clients" replied Grim.

"So what do you propose we should do with him?" asked Skulcker, "He's the one who reaped us."

"But it's my job!" replied Grim.

"Well, since everybody seems to see the Grim Reaper as the main enemy here" said Pariah Dark, "I propose we have a trial for the Grim Reaper's Scythe. And with that Scythe we should live once again."

"For once" said Walker, "I agree with him."

"Okay, I'm out of here" said Mandy as she was walking out of the area.

"You're going to need two defense lawyers" said Pariah Dark, "and I know just the two."

Pariah Dark then yanks Billy out of the ecto-suit and places him near Grim. As Danny floats nearby, he is then grabbed by Pariah Dark and placed by the other side.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" asked Danny to Pariah Dark.

"You are going to be the Grim Reaper's defense lawyer!" replied Pariah Dark.

"What!" cried Danny.

"I know I am doomed" said Grim.

Suddenly Mandy was hiding in some bushes with her cell phone in her hand. She then dialed Hoss Delgado's number.

"Yes, who is it?" asked Hoss as he picked up his cell phone.

"It's me Mandy" replied Mandy, "Grim is going on trial. Billy and some ghost boy are his defense team. Can you make it to disrupt the trial before Billy does something stupid? Like handing Grim's Scythe over to some dark forces?"

"Certainly" replied Hoss, "I'll come right away."

"Good" said Mandy as she hung up her cell phone, "this is going to be good."

As Pariah Dark snapped his fingers, chairs came up from the ground and the area around the ghosts, Grim, Danny and Billy started to look like a court room. Pariah Dark was of course the judge, while Walker and Skulcker were made into prosecutors. Danny, Billy and Grim were sitting at the defense.

"Court has come to order!" shouted Pariah Dark as he slammed the small hammer on the desk he was sitting at.

"And what would the charges be?" asked Grim.

"For reaping the souls of every ghost in the Ghost Zone!" replied Pariah Dark as he read the charges out loud.

"Objection!" shouted Grim, "It's my job to reap souls!"

"Overruled!" replied Pariah Dark, "Prosecution, present your case."

"I call the Grim Reaper to the stand!" shouted Walker.

As Grim was headed to the witness stand, Walker examined Grim.

"Are you not the Grim Reaper?" asked Walker.

"Yes" replied Grim, "I am the Grim Reaper, master of life and death."

"And is it true that you reaped my soul along with my fellow prosecutor-Skulker?" asked Walker.

"Well, of course" replied Grim.

Suddenly the entire audience of ghosts gasped with horror.

"Oh come on!" shouted Grim.

"Silence!" shouted Pariah Dark.

"Prosecution rests its case" said Walker as he sits next to Skulcker.

"Defense!" shouted Pariah Dark, "You may begin in trying to defend the Reaper!"

"Okay" said Grim to Billy and Danny, "you two better know what you are doing."

"Don't worry Grim" said Billy, "I have some surprise witnesses."

Billy then reached into a bag he had with him. He then pulled out his old Jurassic Creep toys and then placed the toys on the witness stand.

"Is he really serious?" asked Skulcker to Pariah Dark.

"I see it as unorthodox and ridiculously stupid" replied Pariah Dark as he studied the toys which were sitting on the witness stand, "but if it's going to grant us the Reaper's Scythe, then I'm all for it."

"I can't believe how stupid he is" said Danny to Grim referring to Billy.

"You don't know the half of it mon" said Grim.

Billy then started to walk back and forth. He then stayed right at the Jurassic Creep toys on the witness stand.

"So tell me Jurassic Creeps" said Billy, "has Grim done anything thoughtful for you."

A few minutes later Billy continues to stair at the toys.

"Well?" asked Walker, "Get on with it stupid."

"In a minute!" replied Billy.

A few seconds later, Billy finally knew what the Jurassic Creeps were going to say.

"The Jurassic Creeps said they were temporary brought to life by Grim's Scythe" said Billy, "but then when the magic ran out, Grim threw them in the trash on purpose."

"Why you little stupid excuse for a defense lawyer!" shouted Grim as he shook his fist.

"Silence!" shouted Pariah Dark as he zapped Grim with his ghost beam.

"Ouch" said Grim as he could feel the pain.

"Don't worry" said Danny, "I'll be taking over the defense."

"That's good" said Grim as he was still recovering from Pariah Dark's attack, "at least you are not as dumb as Billy here."

"Okay" said Pariah Dark to Danny, "it's your turn to take over the defense if you want to."

"I call to the stand nearly every villain that I have faced" said Danny as he stood up.

"I hope you know what you are doing child" said Grim, "I don't want you to end up like Billy did."

"So which ghost that you have faced want up on the witness stand?" asked Pariah Dark.

"My first human-like ghost that I have faced the Lunch Lady" replied Danny.

As the Lunch Lady got onto the witness stand, Danny examined her.

"Isn't it true you were once a former cook at my high school Casper High?" asked Danny.

"Why yes" replied the Lunch Lady.

"Tell me, how did the Grim Reaper come to reap you?" asked Danny.

"Well, I was cooking with my usual self" replied the Lunch Lady, "when there was sort of an accident."

"Were you at fault with the accident?" asked Danny.

"Well, I did leave the fire on the stove on" replied the Lunch Lady.

"So how could you blame the Reaper if it was your fault that he appeared in the first place?" asked Danny.

"Uh, I, uh, I" replied the Lunch Lady as sweat ran down her forehead.

Suddenly as Danny was about to make his closing statement, Hoss Delgado in his trunk raced right into the scene. The trunk was driving at a very fast speed and it crashed into a tree. Hoss then leaped out of the trunk and was shocked to see Pariah Dark along with a variety of ghosts.

"Hoss, what are you doing here?" asked Grim.

"I was called upon by Mandy" replied Hoss as he took a look around he could see all the ghosts around him including Danny standing next to the Lunch Lady, "seem like a supernatural problem right here. And it seems something like I could solve!"


	6. Delgado and the Ghosts

Chapter 6: Delgado and the Ghosts

As Hoss Delgado looked around, he noticed there were a lot of ghosts. So he decided to arm his laser cannon on his mechanical arm.

"It's time to take out some supernatural ghost freaks!" shouted Hoss.

"Who the heck is that guy?" asked Pariah Dark as he leaned toward Grim as Hoss was firing his cannon at the ghosts and fighting them.

"That's Hoss Delgado" replied Grim, "he's a bounty hunter who hunts supernatural creatures. And ghosts are also on his list."

Hoss was constantly firing his laser cannon at the ghosts. The ghosts tried to dodge the lasers, but couldn't do for very long. Ember tried to send a shock wave with her guitar, but Hoss dodged the shock wave and fired a rocket out of his mechanical arm, sending Ember crashing down to the ground. A large ghost dragon then appeared and breathed fire at Hoss. Hoss then rolled over and dodged the attack. He then fired his ghost net and captured the large ghost dragon. He then started to swing the net around and around and threw the ghost dragon against some other ghosts.

"Well, for one thing" said Danny to Grim, "he is making my job a lot easier."

Suddenly Hoss Delgado appeared in front of Danny with his mechanical arm switched to a large bazooka.

"You days are numbered ghost boy!" shouted Hoss, "Say your prays!"

Pariah Dark then saw his chance and zapped Hoss with his ghost beam, sending Hoss flying across the ground and hitting some rocks. Hoss then got up and noticed something about Pariah Dark.

"You're Pariah Dark, the king of ghosts!" shouted Hoss, "I'm taking you down!"

"Then bring it on!" shouted Pariah Dark.

Pariah Dark then fired several fireballs at Hoss, but Hoss dodged the fireballs and fired several rockets from his mechanical arm. The rockets then hit Pariah Dark, sending him flying into a bench, breaking it. Pariah Dark then gets up and races toward Hoss, and gives Hoss several punches and a few body slams. Hoss then recovers and fires a large laser from his mechanical arm, sending Pariah Dark flying and then into some bushes.

"This is going well" said Mandy as she was looking at the fight through some binoculars in the bushes, "I hope Hoss kicks the crude out of those ghosts."

Pariah Dark then makes his move and grabs Hoss and throws him into a pile of garbage.

"Now you have just gone too far!" shouted Hoss as he was taking some garbage off himself.

Hoss then takes out his laser cannon again and then started to fire the lasers at Pariah Dark. The lasers hit Pariah Dark, sending him crashing down to the ground.

"Give it up ghost king!" shouted Hoss as he aimed his mechanical arm which was loaded with the laser cannon at Pariah Dark's face, "It's over! You and your ghostly allies are no more! I have kicked their afterlife behinds!"

Then Pariah Dark then turns his head toward Grim, Billy and Danny.

"P-please h-help" said Pariah Dark in a weak voice, "I can't take much more of this. Please send me back to my castle. I would like to go back to my deep slumber."

"Maybe that's a good idea" said Grim.

"I can't believe I'm going to help the ghost king who once sucked my town into the Ghost Zone" sighed Danny.

"Are you three going to join these ghosts?" asked Hoss.

"Maybe not" replied Danny as he took out the Fenton thurmus, "but I do have this!"

"What?" asked Hoss as he looked at the thurmus, "For soup?"

Danny then aims the Fenton thurmus at the ghosts who were laying down on the ground all weak and badly injured from the fight they had with Hoss Delgado. The light from the Fenton thurmus appears and sucks all the ghosts into it.

"What on Earth are you doing!" cried Hoss, "I was about to smoke these ghosts into oblivion, when you came and sucked them into that soup container! Face it ghost boy, the next time we meet, I'll be coming for you!"

Hoss then takes out his motorcycle which was in his truck which was in a wreck. He then rides off and away from Amity Park.

"Well, I hope I don't run into him again" said Danny.

"Well, let's get old Pariah here back to his castle and place him in his coffin" said Grim.

As Danny, Grim and Billy took the weak Pariah Dark back to his castle, Grim then grabbed the key which opened the coffin away from Billy.

"Hey, I wanted to keep that!" shouted Billy.

"Sorry Billy" replied Grim, "but we need this."

As Danny with the help of Grim lifted Pariah Dark into his coffin, Danny then closed the coffin door and Grim then turned the key in its slot.

"I think we should keep this here" said Grim, "I think we can have Fright Knight guard this and make sure no body ever opens this again."

"Good thinking" said Danny, "last time, my arch enemy Vlad Plasmius was the one who did it."

A few minutes later, Danny, Grim and Billy were back at the park.

"Well, it's about that time" said Grim looking at his watch, "my to-do list is finished. But first I need to do something."

Grim then took out his Scythe and aimed it at Billy. A strange light from the Scythe came out and zapped Billy. Billy could feel his DNA going back to normal and all the ghost powers leaving him.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" asked Billy.

"You're already stupid without super powers" replied Grim, "I think it would cause some problems in Endsville."

"So is everything over?" asked Mandy as she was coming out of her hiding place.

"It's about time" replied Grim.

"Well, I better head off" said Danny as he started to float up and then fly away.

"Come on Grim" said Mandy, "let's get out of here. I'm tired of being here anyway."

"Okay, then stand back" said Grim.

Grim then aimed his Scythe at an empty area. A strange light appeared from the blade of the Scythe and then created a portal. All three of them walked into the portal and then ended up back in Billy's house next to the television. As they were about to rest for a long weekend, Billy's dad came into the room and noticed the jumpsuit Billy was wearing.

"Hey Billy!" shouted Billy's dad, "Nice jumpsuit, where did you get it?"

"Grim gave it to me, and then he used his Scythe to give me ghost powers, I flew around and I could be invisible and all that other stuff ghosts can do" said Billy.

"Well, you certainly have a big imagination" said Billy's dad, "well, looks like it's time for you three to hit the hay since you are not so energetic. Anyway, see you in the mourning."


End file.
